


Normandy Crash Site

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Paragade Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre Shepard finds the Normandy Crash Site</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normandy Crash Site

The chill in the air wasn’t registered by Andrew Shepard as the shuttle landed. He shivered as he placed the monument. When finished, he focused on finding the dog tags.  
“Are you looking for this?”  
Andrew turned to find Jack standing there, final dog tag in hand.  
“I found this,” She explained, “Is it what you’re looking for?”  
Andrew smiled,  
“Thanks Jack, it is.” He replied.  
“You know you couldn’t have saved all of them, right?”  
“Maybe I-”  
“You couldn’t. Nobody could have.”  
“I… Thanks Jack.”  
Jack smirked, taking his hand,  
“Lets get the fuck out of here, I’m freezing.”


End file.
